Canopies often include support structures that support a covering. The support structure typically includes a frame having legs that extend upwardly from a ground surface and arms that extend from the legs. The covering often is disposed directly above and attached to the arms. It is often desirable to stretch the covering tautly over the arms to produce an overall appearance that is visually appealing.